1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The present subject disclosure relates to urinary catheters. More specifically, the present subject disclosure relates to the advancement of a catheter.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Short term, or repeated catheterization of an individual's urinary bladder is a common practice today for many persons who are in a hospital setting, a nursing home, doctor's office, rehabilitation facility or at home. For instance, a user is sometimes catheterized to treat conditions such as urinary retention, the inability to evacuate urine, or for obtaining a sterile urine specimen from a user in a doctor's office.
The need for intermittent catheterization of an individual sometimes arises due to problems typically associated with long term use of indwelling catheters, such as infections, urethral damage, or bladder damage. Long term use of an indwelling catheter is also a risk factor for bladder cancer. This is often the case for persons having a neurogenic urinary condition, such as in a spinal cord injury, multiple sclerosis, stroke, trauma or other brain injury. Conditions that interfere with the individual's ability to voluntarily void the bladder may also arise post-surgically or as a result of benign prostatic hypertrophy or diabetes. Many of the affected individuals are capable of, and would prefer to perform self-catheterization. For many, the level of risk and discomfort of repeated catheterizations carried out over the course of a day (at 3-6 hour intervals, for example) are offset by the accompanying convenience, privacy or self-reliance that is achieved. Some of the major difficulties that arise in self-catheterization are the lack of satisfactory catheterization kits, the problem of maintaining the required level of sanitation during the procedure, and the difficulty of sometimes performing the procedure under conditions of restricted space and privacy.
In assisted, or non self-catheterizations, it is common practice in hospitals to employ a catheterization tray, which typically includes a sterile drape, gloves, a conventional catheter, antiseptic solution, swabs, lubricant, forceps, underpad and a urine collection container. Assisted catheterization is usually performed with the user in a supine position. Maintaining a sterile field during the procedure can still be a problem, however, and the “cath tray” procedure is impractical for use with some individuals and situations today.
Many individuals with spinal cord injuries or other neurological diseases routinely perform intermittent catheterization several times a day using conventional catheters or kits and “clean technique.” Clean technique means that the urethral area is initially swabbed with antiseptic, and efforts are made to avoid contamination of the catheter during the procedure. The user's hands are not sterile and a sterile field is not maintained. Clean technique is used instead of sterile technique, generally, for two reasons. First, it is very difficult, if not impossible, for individuals who are performing self-catheterization to adhere strictly to sterile technique. Second, these individuals are required to catheterize themselves between 3 and 6 times a day, and the cost of a new sterile catheter and the accessories required to perform sterile catheterization become excessively expensive for many users. Sometimes an individual will reuse a “cleaned” catheter. As a result, the use of non-sterile technique will many times result in contamination and subsequent infection of the urinary tract, causing significant morbidity and cost to the user and society.
Even if cost was not a major consideration for the user, with most conventional self-contained sterile units where the collection bag doubles as the catheter insertion cover, the catheter is extremely difficult for the user to grasp and insert. This is particularly a problem for self-catheterization users who may also have neurological problems that limit manual dexterity. Also, with some of the available catheter kits and methods, the catheter is either not sufficiently lubricated during insertion (and thus requires the additional application of possibly non-sterile lubricant), or the catheter is too slick with lubricant and cannot effectively be grasped through an insufficiently flexible bag. As a practical matter, most individuals who would prefer to self-catheterize cannot conveniently do so, and maintain the required level of sanitation using many of the existing catheterization apparatus.
Many catheterization tasks require a degree of dexterity to accomplish. People with normal dexterity, like paraplegics, may not have use of their lower extremities, but their hands are normal. Quadriplegics can have use of their upper extremities, having absolutely normal movement, like a paraplegic, except for normal hand dexterity. Thus, many tasks requiring a degree of hand dexterity are very difficult for paraplegics to accomplish.
Spinal cord injuries at the C5, C6, or C7 level often affect the use of a person's hands and make these tasks difficult. However, people who have had strokes, brain injuries, or multiple sclerosis may also require catheterization but have limited dexterity. In this, and other ways, the current catheterization market does not currently support the needs of these people.
Insertion of a lubricated catheter is one such task. Current devices do not adequately prevent deterioration or loss of the lubricant before use.